This proposal seeks funds to support the training of 10 engineering predoctoral students in the interdisciplinary area of cell and tissue engineering. Cell engineering is the integration of engineering principles and methods with cell and molecular biology approaches to solve basic and applied problems in biology and medicine. Tissue engineering refers to the combination of cells, scaffolds/matrices, and biochemical factors to develop biological substitutes that restore, maintain, or improve tissue function. Over the past fifteen years, the Georgia Institute of Technology has assembled a group of 25 faculty with expertise in cell and tissue engineering. These individuals form the Cell and Tissue Engineering Group and the core faculty for this proposed training program. The Group operates as an integrated unit to provide advanced research training in cell and tissue engineering. An important element of this proposal is the strong partnership with Emory University School of Medicine. Cohesiveness within the core faculty group and for the participating students is provided by the Petit Institute for Bioengineering and Bioscience and the Georgia Tech/Emory Center for the Living Tissues (GTEC), an Engineering Research Center established by the National Science Foundation in 1998. The Cellular and Tissue Engineering Group is based in GTEC, which is an integral part of the Petit Institute, and this provides for the interdisciplinary environment in the training program. In addition to this, the key elements in the training program are formal coursework, laboratory experience, and a doctoral dissertation. The foundation for the research thesis is laid through a series of graduate or advanced undergraduate courses in engineering fundamentals, biological and physical sciences, and applied mathematics. In addition, research meetings and seminars are held frequently to expose students to broader issues in cell and tissue engineering. It is this interdisciplinary learning environment, complemented by strong industrial interactions, which is the key element of this proposal for a continuation of our current training grant. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]